Twilight Manor
by BloodysociopathKat
Summary: ROXAS GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH NOW!  Might Have Some GORE. WILL HAVE LEMONS! GAY LEMONS!
1. Chp 1: freddy? Behind Me?

**Kat here sorry about my storys i am Lazy...: this is just a funny little story i had in the shower!**

**Rated PG ( will get change later in chp2)**

**summary: Roxas go brush your teeth!**

**"Roxas Go Brush your Teeth"** Said 18 year old Vantias.

"But Ven has to take a shower! when he is done with the Dishs!" Pouted a 16 year old Roxas

"No, Roxas you go first, i got some homework to do when i am done with the dishs " said 27 year old Ven who's hair is in a pony tail.

"Fine,fine i will go and brush my teeth." Said Roxas as he when up the wooden stairs.

But he was almost at the bathroom when he forgot to open his window! he know it would be hot in his room when he would go to bed so he when to his bed room to open it. then he came back and opened the Bathroom Door then steam hit his face it was hot in the bathroom. he then heared water rushing and though his brother finish his home work and was in the shower so he payed no mind.

Roxas pick up his toothbrush and wash it then put tooth paste on it put the tooth brush in his mouth and started to brush the sides, top, bottom and front teeth. then his cell ringed

"_A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool_

B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls"

Roxas pick up his cell phone and answered

"Hello?" said Roxas

"Hey Vanitas here." Answered Vanitas

"hi Vanitas why are u calling me?" Asked Roxas

"Dude are you in the shower?" Said Vanitas

"...No" Said Roxas

"will turn off the shower!" said Vanitas

"no i can't." Answered Roxas

"Why?" Said Vanitas 

"Because Ven is in the shower" Answered Roxas

"Dude! Ven is doing his home work Down here!" said Vanitas

Roxas did not hear the creatain's of the shower moving and he also did not hear a person coming out of the shower: humming a tune.

(A/n: Every thing the thing sang the closer it got to roxas.)

the thing sang:

_**C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain**_

D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb**  
**(the thing paused)

"Then how about dad?" said Roxas

_**H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb**_

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

I Is For Issac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes

J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes  


"dad? he is at work you baka!**(1)**" Snapped Vantias

"how about mom?" Said Roxas

-INSIDE ROXAS'S HEAD-

Inner Roxas: "Dude! Look Behind you!"

Roxas: no do not feel like it...

Inner roxas: "Santa is Behind YOU!"

Roxas: Santa? ohhh Come on that's is just stuipd!

-OUT SIDE OF ROXAS'S HEAD-

"Mom? She is out with firends!" said Vantais

Now the thing is right behind Roxas

"Listen! shut that water down or i will do** (2) **THIS!" Said Vantais

_Then line went dead..._

-INSIDE ROXAS'S HEAD-

Inner Roxas: Freddy Krueger is right behind you! (laughs)

-Out Side of roxas head-

Finally Roxas Looked back and saw a boy ghost with blood on his white shrit. and on his brown hair.

Roxas screamed "ZOINKS! I-i-i-IT'S FREDDY KRUEGER! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
And with that Roxas Ran Out of the bathroom Ran down to his brothers.

**A/n: Well that was dandy. love it? hate it? review it!**

**The song it's called **Creature Feature - A Gorey Demise

**And Btw that ghost was Sora not Freddy.**

**i own NOTHING!**

(1- baka-this means Stuipd in janpanese

(2-THIS!- Means Watch South park Grossest Episode for 5 days.


	2. Chp 2: oh crappp!

**Kat here for OMG chp 2 . own NOTHING!**

**Good night! aawwww come it's 2;35 in the F****ing morning.**

"AAAAAH FREDDY IS HERE!" Screamed Roxas as He hurried down the stairs to find Vantias and ven on the last step.

He jumped into Ven's arms and he was crying so Vantias rubbed Roxas head.

"Roxas What's wrong?" asked Vantias in a smoothing voice.

"F..Freddy Krueger was in the shower." answered Roxas

Ven glared at Vanitas and mouthed "Stop showing him Freddy vs Jason at Christmas night please?"

"Wait a sec! you said Freddy Krueger was in the shower?" Said Vantias

Roxas Nodded yes

"Hey ven do monster's take a shower?" Said Vantias

"no, why?" Said Ven

"Nothing, lets Kick Freddy Krueger's BUTT!" Said Vanitas

So the gang got hemlet's, weapon and body gear.

Ven: Hemlet: a cooking pot, Body: a apron weapon: A heavy cooking book.

Vantias: Helmet: foot ball helmet. Body: card broad box. weapon: a hockey stick.

Roxas: Helmet: Under wear, Body: New paper, weapon: Base ball bat.

Their were in a line. by the bathroom door.

Vantias when in the bathroom and signaled Ven to come them Roxas.

Vantias fliped on the lights. and saw nothing out of place. so they serched everywhere to the potty to the sink, under the sink. then Roxas Said "maybe we should check the shower."

So ven Was at the left and Roxas was on the right and Vantias was at the front. he moved the curtains to the right And saw Blood in the tub and writes on the wall it Said:

_**Roxas, you will be mine SOON**__**. **_

"oh crap..." they said in unison.

"think there a killer in this house?" Asked Ven

"Yep" said the others

"think we can call the police?" asked Ven

"Yep" said the others.

So they called the police.

but the cop's NEVER came...

**A/n: here are the bloopers.**

Roxas hurried Down the stairs he splied on a bannan peel.

2. Ven: weapon: Tampons Wait, whhaaaaaaattttt!

3. as they were at the bathroom door a wild Pokemon appered! WAIT, WHAT!

4: Vantias Moved the curtain to Find Michel jackson Doing the triller.

_**Love it? hate it? Review it! I OWN NOTHING!**_


	3. Chp 3: MTN DEW

As Vantias,ven and roxas walked out of the bathroom.

Ven's cellphone when off.

"Hi?...No! not in the middle of the night!..auughhhhh!" Said Ven as he turn off his phone, "what's Wrong Older brother?" said Vantias

"it's my job, and they want me back!" Said Ven Then he when into the kichten to get his key's and wallet and was at the front door and he called back over his shoulder " Bye! and Vantias Please lock the door please? and Roxas do not stay up to late!" and with that the door slamed closed...

Then Vantias Cell had a text message saiding:

_**Hey Vanti! Can you come over? we **__**NEED **__**help with History Homework! **_**~ Demyx ,Xigbar, ****Saïx.**

Then Vantias Texted Back: **Sure, Be their for a sec.**

And he said to Roxas "Dude You are Very lucky tonight." and with that Vantias was out the door...

"Man! now my Brother's are gone! and i am all alone!" Said Roxas Then he looked at the Clock 9:00, "Oh MAN! Scooby doo is on!" he said and when up stair's to his room. (A/N: I love scooby doo OKAY! Geez!...)

He trun on his T.v and and flip to cartoon net work and the show just started! but be fore he could sit down he had to get his water and his labtop there were cross the hall in his Older Brother's room. and as he seat out he said "when i get my labtop i will get some MTN DEW."

-**VEN'S ROOM-**

Ven's room was ALWAY'S Neat, his bed was maked and his clothes all folded up in his drawers. Roxas flip the light on and carefully when over to Ven's desk to pick up his Labtop When he hear a Voice:

_**R..O...X..A..S... **_

He Got his Labtop and his Rechareger and got out of that room.

_**-Roxas's room-**_

Roxas Sighted and when over to his Table in his room when a glass of green liqiud was siting at the table He ALMOST dropped his Labtop and he Muttered "Thank's".

He set Up his Labtop when he felt Very,very sleepy.

"What is wrong with me?" And he blacked out.

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

_**Sorry but i felt sick Leave Review's and R & R **_

_**10 Review's for unlock next chp...**_


	4. Ch  4: Huh? What?

_**KATCRAZY111:**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PUT TABS ON THIS STORY!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**?: Hehehehe!**_

_**Kat: hi, sorry about the update's! i been BUSY.**_

_**?: Can i tell them my name?**_

_**Kat: NO!**_

_**?: WHY?**_

_**Kat: Let's call you...**_

_**?: What?**_

_**Kat: "THE Gardener!"**_

_**Gardener: THAT IS GOOD!**_

_**Hayner: ENJOY!**_

"-AXS!"

Someone hit him with a book.

"ROXAS!"

Some one Kicked him.

He woke up and looked around he was in the _**MOST **_Boring place on EARTH, School, In Vexen's English class or A.K.A Home room or core 3.

"Geez, will you pay ATTENDENT more then talking with your friends?" Said Vexen and when back to write stuff on the broad and Roxas Just sat there dumbfooled.'Huh? h-how did i get here ?' he thought then he Narrow his eyes and thought angryly ' stuipd old hag! i was asleep not talking with my friends! JACKASS TEACHER!' and he felt some one poke back he whipped around to find Olette whispering to him and she said "Meet us by the cherry tree after school, okay?"

**BRRRRINNGGGG!**

stundent's were standing up but Vexen said "sit down i got to diccuss homework".

Stundent's awwed and sit down. "okay tonight i want you to write a 143 page paper on the most HAUNTED PLACE on earth, And it is due Friday. you are all Dimissed."Said VEXEN.

Stundent's AWWed again and got there things for home.

-BY THE CHERRY TREE-

"In art class the self with the paint was about hit the floor and Seifier was under the self and then Axel, Zachary and me we were throwing clay at each other and (1) Zachary got mad so he grabbed a big blob of clay and throw it at us But we all dodged and the clay Hit the Bucket of Pink that was on the Self and BOOM! the Pink paint Hit SEIFIER he was covered form head to toe with pink paint!" Said Hanyer.

Olette was Giggleing and Pence was Laughing his But off. they stopped when Roxas Walk's in.

"oh! i forgot to ask teacher about Something! be right back!" said Olette and she ran to the front doors.

"sooo... what are you gonna do with about homework?" said Pence

"well.. i think we should do-" Said Roxas but he was Cut off.

"That haunted Mansion!" Said Hanyer as he pointed at the house that was Crovered by trees that you can only see the roof.

Olette was enerting.

And they all, execpt Hanyer said "WHAT!"

Pence Said" B-b-b-but that Place is forebidden!"

"You heard The old Greezer! (Vexen) HAUNTED place..." Said Hayner.

"that is a GREAT idea ChickWuss!" said a voice they all turned to see Seifier Grinning Evily. "and you can Film it!"

They All Execpt Seifier said "oh nooooo!" and they know this is not gonna END well.

**I own nothing. Guys i need names for the Mansion and the place Please? **

**And also if you were writing this what costume's are you gonna Put Pence, Olette, Hanyer and Roxas in tell me and By the way...**

**(1)~Zachary is my Character from Wizard101**

**Zachary has blue eyes and blue Hair he is a ice wizard..**

**R & R NICELY! **


	5. Chp 5: Costumes

**KAT IS IN THE HOUSE! i own nothing! MWHAHAHHAHAH!**

Seifier grined evily and stare at Hanyer,Olette, Pence and Roxas.

"You!" Seifier said as he pointed at Hanyer "your Costume will be a Soldier!". Then he pointed at Olette and said "you will be in Victorian dress (orange) with a pony tail and Orange Ribbon on your shoes!". then he looked at Pence "You will be a Pirate!" and finally Seifier looked at Roxas "You will be in a organization 13 Robe with a Wand!" Seifer finshed and look at all of the kids..i-I mean high school stundents.

Hanyer Said "No way in hell i will wear a Soldier uniform!"

And then Olette and Roxas and Pence were Complanting about their Costumes.

"Shut up! wear these's costume's Tomorrow At the Manor Or ELSE!" Snapped Seifier and with that he leaved and shouted over his Shoudler "met me and my buddies at Twilight Manor at 4:00 am, you Better be their Or we will hunt you guys down!". and then he leafted.

"That son of-" said a Very Pissed off Hanyer but cutoff.

Pence said "clam down, Hanyer take a chill pill!" **(A/n: my 6 grade teacher said that a lot! fufufufu!) **

"So Olette what did you asked the teacher?" said Roxas.

Olette Said "i asked him for the newspaper for the Twilight Manor and planed to write a essay but now we got to Go to The REAL Twilight Manor!" and hand over a newspaper to Roxas. Roxas taked the newspaper and Stared at the Headline for a while and read it out loud to his friends:

_**5 people founded **__**Dead In Twilight Manor**_

_**Date: Dec 17, 1992**_

_**The Gardener: Mr._Was found dead in the master bed room, on the Bed, striped of all of his clothing and a piece of glass that was broken was stabbed into his heart 3 times and stabbed in His back 4 times and the Bed sheet's were Soaked in blood.**_

_**The Chef: Mr._was beated 6 time's in the head with a Vase while he was cooking. his head dropped on to the stove. now his head is fried.**_

_**The Maid: Miss_Was Found Dead in the bathroom, in the bath tub, she Had her back faceing upward's, she mysteries Drowned and was Stab in the heart with Scissors.**_

_**The Stundent: Mr._Was founded Dead in the Front Garden, while he was looking at the Blue Roses then the Attacker came up from behind and striked him with a Axe and Slice him in half and Stabbed him with a Dagger 2 times.**_

_**The Master: Mr._was Founded in the Green house stabbed 4 times with a Knife and then he was hanged.**_

_**The Police never did Find their killer if you see him/her call : 121-3212 (A/n: RANDOM NUMBERS!)**_

Roxas finished. Hanyer grabbed the newspaper and read it over and Shouted "wait a mint what happened to their Names?" Pence Then said" someone cuted their names out!".

**_A/n: Thanks to Mickey Girl who told me what the costumes will be! and by the way i ALMOST gagged while writing this Chp! thanks to you!_**

_**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! PLEASE?**_


	6. Chp 6: No Crap Happens

_**Kat is in your hat! I own **_**Nothing!**

_**ENJOY!**_

_**#########################**_

"Woah! you Mean 'cut out?' okay, who in twilight town (where they live) would cut out the VICTIM's names!" said Olette.

"guy's i think we should head home tomorrow at 4:00 we have to go to the Twilight manor." said Roxas While he looks up at the sky, 'it's looks like it is gonna rain' he thought.

"yeah, i think you are right, Bye!" said Pence as he grabbed his bag and ran to home, "well good night, Sleep Tight and" -Hanyer smiled showing Fangs, and said in a creepy voice- **"Do not let the Boogeyman get you HAHAHAHAHA!" **

Roxas was shivering and Olette got up and got her bag and hit Hanyer up side the head with it.

"Ow ow ow!" said Hanyer while he rub's his head then his Fake vampire teeth came out. "it was a joke! a JOKE!" said Hanyer, Hanyer ran while Olette was still hitting him, he got his bag and ran while yelling "OW hey, woman are you Ow Ow Trying to kill me with your deadly bag of Girly Doom and trying OW make me a girl too ow ow!" "No You scared Roxas!" Replained Olette and their voice's faded away.

"Heehee! just like a old couple!" said Roxas, he too grabbed his bag and started walking to home.

_** - AT ROXAS HOME-**_

" I am home!" roxas said as he opened the door. "Welcome home Sweety pie, how was school?" said his mom, "Good" said Roxas then he said "what are we gonna have for Dinner?" His mom said "Curry!".

** -After Dinner-**

He walked up the wooded stairs and yelled down stairs "thanks for the food!" his mom yelled back " Your welcome Dear!"

** -2 hours later in Roxas Bedroom-**

"Finally i am done with homework! time for Bed!" Roxas said as he crawed in bed then he truned off his light.

** -Roxas's dream-**

** (A/n: he is in a play ground)**

_"Hi Roxy-chan!" said a 7-year old Olette she was wearing a blue dress with fishes on it and a green hair clip in her brown hair. "hullo Roxy-Chan!" said a 7 year old Pence he was wearing a green and red striped shrit and white shorts. "hullow Olette-san and hi Pen-Kun!" he said. he looked around "where's-" but he was cutoff. He was glomped by a 7 year old Blond haired boy Who was wearing a dino shrit and a pokemon shorts"Roxy-chan is hewe!". "Hi Hay-hay-chan!" Roxas said. _

_"soo what are we gonna do today?" said Pence "how about We sing __PichuPika Swing__?" Said __Olette-chan. "good idea!" the boys cheered. _**(A/n: i do not OWN THE F***** SONG!)**

** -Music plays-**

_**How do you do! Or maybe it's "PIKA you do!"?  
Either way, they both mean "let's have fun and play!" (Hanyer Faded away) **_

We can't promise happy endings  
We're the slapstick all stars!

We wanted to start having good manners if we could  
But it's impossible! Because of this rhythm! (Pence Faded away)

Like popcorn  
Let's flip about merrily!  
Say PIKA to the blue sky!

_**It's been a while! Or maybe it's the first we've met?**_

_**Either way, they both mean "let's play together!" (Olette Faded away)**_

_**-Music Ends-**_

_Roxas Stopped he looked around and saw nothing,but black, just black. He started to call out they names "Hay-hay-Chan? Olette-San? Pen-Kun?" then he ran fast as his legs could carry him, then he hear foot step's and he Quicken his pase then he tripped Over and he then started to cry._

_then he hear a voice it was a Dark Sexy Voice saying in a Gentle Tone"__**There, there no need to cry young one it's okay..." **__then_ _a gentle hand peted his hair and then he feel like some one was carrying him _**(A/n: Princess Style! X3)**_. and still petting his hair and still saying in a gentle tone __**"It's okay, Young one no more crying."**_

_**-End of Roxas's dream-**_

Roxas Jumped out of bed and sweat was pouring out of Roxas. after a 4 mint cool down he looked at the clock:** 2:00 A.m**. He rolled out of his bed and got his Dark wizard costume on and when down stairs.

_**A/n: That song was called"**__PichuPika Swing__**"**__**i used the english lyrics but the song is in Japanese! I DO NOT OWN!**_

_**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REEVVVVIIIEEEW IT!**_


End file.
